For nejichyan
by Recalcitrant
Summary: ...rlly bad unbeta'd plot thats been with me 2 years :L COME BACK MUSE!
1. Chapter 1

-1"Is this some kind of a stag night thing, because if it is you can just shove it where th…."

It was the first time Draco Malfoy had _kissed him_ to silence him. The young blonde usually preferred to hex and punch or throw something, but this time he kissed. On the lips, lovingly for a few minutes before the need of air became too great.

"Draco" Harry sighed softly a little shocked at the sudden contact. "look, your drunk.."

"so, I still want you" Draco's embrace was like a ravenous, a feeding frenzy of pent up lust.

He had the strength of drunken impulse as well as the element of surprise on his side thus delaying Harry's reaction time.

"your not thinking clearly, you don't want this" Harry stammered, backing away almost franticly.

"But I do! It's what I've wanted for quite some time" Draco announced with horrifying certainty.

"your just scared, I mean Hermione's a strong character and tomorrows the big day, think of Hermione, You _love_ her" Harry said nothing about his children's feelings, after all they were too young and saying 'What would my children think?' would give Draco the impression Harry considered …'this'.

"Oh Merlin's beard I do but I want you, come here" Draco countered, embracing Harry once more.

"no!"

"Please"

Harry was aghast yet cheaply flattered. It'd been so long since he last had somebody decont come after him. He stepped forward and clasped the young blonde hands in his and positioned his chin on Draco's left shoulder so they could talk without having to meet each others eyes. "Why did you have to leave it till so late"

"suppose I...probably was scared" Draco muttered softly into Harry's ear, shuddering slightly at the admission.

"has Hermione no idea of this…this...Delusion?"

"what do you think?!?! She's die if she knew...not before killing me though, obviously"

"You may think she'll die now, but she'll die a whole lot more and a whole lot expensively if you married her, created a family and _then_ told her, I mean do you _love_ her?"

"oh I don't…yes…" Draco was torn and it was clearly showing.

"and you fancy her right"

"yes but not…"

"not as much as you used to?" Harry finished trying to be helpful.

"Mmm" Draco replied almost as if he didn't trust his voice.

"you know I can stand up in church tomorrow and call this whole thing off...ruin it for everybody...I mean I wont, but I'd still be tempted"

"For her sake?" Draco asked, almost incredulously.

"no, probably for mine." Harry sighed softly. "We've got to stop this now. You are to sleep in the guest room and I in my bedroom behind locked doors and we can sort your robes and everything out in the morning and you'll be happily married and none of this ever happened OK?" Harry concluded almost sounding happy.

"Ok" was the reply but things didn't work out.

They were kissing on a more equal footing now. They slid to the living room carped and rolled around, bruising chins and hip bones. For a man who had drunk such incapacitating amount of firewiskey, Draco gained his vigour back with impressive speed. One thing had almost let things to the inexcusable when Harry remembered to call Hermione and check up on his sons. Harry had conceived two little boys just three years prior, the father was unknown to everybody.

Two precious little boys who where miniature Harry Potter's. Both had coal black hair, gleaming green eyes and cute button noses. Like many of Harry's relatives before him, they were pranksters. Like him, like his father, like his godfather, like his godfathers husband and too much like the Weasley twins.

Walking through some wide hallways Harry caught his own guilty reflection in a large mirror. The accusing eyes that seemed to burn a whole in Harry

He wasn't in the mood to call anyone with a fireplace so he phoned the Hermione directly.

"hello?" an almost girly voice asked softly down the other line.

"Herm', that you?" Harry asked somewhat sleepily.

"Yeah, Harry what's up?" Hermione asked as a sudden roar of laughter filled the background.

"I'm just calling to check up on the boys" Harry replied. "Draco's staying ver with me"

"Harry," Hermione chided. "Stealing my fiance just before the big day"

Harry had forced himself to laugh at the ironic joke. He sounded almost like a strangled ostrich. "Yeah, right. The bloody ferrets drunk…."

On the other line, Hermione was heared laughing softly. It was what she expected after all.

"Well, the boys are fine. Angels they are." Hermione paused before speaking again. "Try not be late for the big day, I shall be very disappointed if you are"

"As you command milady" Harry joked before wishing her a good night and hanging up.

When Harry returned with a hangover potion, he found Draco asleep, snoring softly, looking more human than he had ever seemed to Harry.

Sighing Harry levitated the blonde into a guest room, tucked him into the large comfortable bed whilst fastening his shirt buttons as well as his trouser fly.

The next morning it was impossible to tell if Draco's verbal paralysis was due to guilt, shame, alcohol poisoning or stiff bones.

Dispatched by the bride, the best man (Blaze Zabini) had collected the groom and soon the wedding was in play. It would have been perfect if there had been no tension in the air, not only between Harry and Draco, but between Lucius and Draco, Ron and Hermione, Arthur and Lucius and even Severus and Lucius.

However the wedding passed off without any conscience struck confessions or alter-side pleas for psychosexual understandings.

Just before the couple left, Draco shook Harry's hand and silently thanked him for 'saving his ass'. Harry could have sworn he detected an edge of desperation to Draco's handshake but waved it off as he talked with other guests.

During their honeymoon the couple sent postcards to Harry, most of them penned by groom alone. The day after their concluded honeymoon, Draco appeared on Harry's door demanding a conclusion to the damned business that had deferred.

Trying to be the honest and mature adult as well as the good friend Harry refused. He'd slammed the door on Draco, ignored his letters and even went as far as to unplug his muggle landline as Draco was now phoning him the muggle way but Draco wasn't a man to be denied. If only the sex was perfunctory or the blonde's bedside manners odious or his nature as harsh and cruel as Harry had first assumed it to be, this crime against the _family_ would have gone no further. However the chemistry between the two were all too effective.

Then there was a brutal demand for a second and third time, thus two _marriages _grew where only one was visible. Draco refused, often angrily to acknowledge or analyse the situation which they had stumbled upon. He was married to a woman whom he liked yet he regularly bedded her best friend whom he loved no less but differently.

On a lunch out with Harry, Hermione almost glowed as she somewhat gloated about the attention Draco paid her. Harry had expected their meetings to be dread-heavy, He expected guilt to garble his wit or cause him to blurt out a sinful confession, yet he found it as easy as talking about a distant relative or a co-worker.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione began as she finished her tea. "You really seem to be making an effort to be friends"

Harry had nodded solemnly and soon Harry was seen as an intimate part of their relationship.

Harry had bought a muggle book shop and had created a café on the second floor. Muggles and Magical folk were all welcome. He'd retired from professional Quiditch at an early age only because he no longer wanted the fame. He was grateful for it, and he still had it. Those from the magical world who came to his café usually called in to thank him now and then for the great defeat of the dark lord or simply cheering him for the wonderful beating of another team.

"Guess what Harry!" Hermione chirped up almost bounding on the spot desperately, full of glee.

"what?" Harry asked as he put away some mugs and stacked a few books back.

"I talked to Draco, and persuaded him to allow you to use his summer home"

"Why do I need his summer home??" Harry had a feeling he knew where this announcement was going.

"Well, I figured you need to relax, you've been working so hard with this place and the kids and I think you deserved it!" Hermione laughed softly, drinking her butter beer and sighing at the good taste.

"Hermione, I don't think…It's just that I'm Busy…..I.." Harry tried to reason.

"Leave everything to me" Hermione assured. She needed things to do anyway. Draco had made sure she didn't have to work due to the Malfoy fortune being so large.

"I don't know….It's…Draco…." Harry sounded disappointed but it was how he wanted to sound.

"Oh no worries, Draco told me his parents were staying in the house as well"

Sighing in defeat Harry nodded and accepted the invitation. He called up Percy and left him in charge along with Hermione who Harry knew, would rearrange his little shop from top to bottom.

Percy loved books and he knew more about Muggles than his father who was still to this day fascinated with muggle technology. He would keep Hermione level-headed….Harry hoped.

"Your holiday home eh?" Harry asked Draco as he waited for Draco to bring his luggage down.

"Yes, It's on this island very close to Italy" Draco huffed as he realised he couldn't lift his things before magically making them light as feathers. "My fathers staying there. He said something about the weather being foul, but I think he was just trying to put us off from coming"

"Maybe we shouldn't go, I wouldn't want to disturb your father" Harry said, almost retreating.

He loved Draco, truly he did but he couldn't do it anymore. The guilt was overwhelming.

"We have 7 houses scattered across the world, which brings me to wonder why you only have one bloody little place?" Draco asked, as he greeted Harry's two boys. "Your richer than the Malfoy's"

"What's wrong with my house?" harry asked sounding a little appaled. He held the two boys tightly in hi hand before stepping into the green flames. "Mafloy, Italy Home"

Harry fell on his ass as he appeared in the fireplace of a Malfoy manor. He stood up, made sure Lisa was okay whom was Using Harry as a landing Cushion.

"who's There" A sinisterly rich voice suddenly called out. It was a wizard with long blonde hair, he held a wand high and steady and was ready to attack when he realised it was his granddaughter and Harry. "Potter, What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on holiday" Harry almost sneered as he realised one of the portraits within the room was watching them three intently. "Professor Snape"

"Your in the wrong house Potter" Severus replied, not bothering to greet Harry in the slightest as he walked out of his frame and disappeared into another.

"Oh.." Harry said dumbly as Lisa giggled and laughed at Harry's misery. "Mummy said your hopeless with a Floo"

"yes, well the bloody things so annoying" Harry retorted chuckling a little as well.

"Are you going to leave anytime soon?" Lucius inquired as he put his wand away and sat down on a luxurious looking sofa.

"Well, I don't know where the other house is…" Harry began feeling a little vulnerable in the presence of the stoic man.

"Why not stay here" Lucius asked, making it sound like a mild suggestion.

"Well, see.." How could Harry explain he wanted to be in the other house with Draco so they could make love every night during their little stay in the houses here. "I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"you wont be intruding Mister Potter, After all it gets quite lonely out here with only the company or pictures"

"I…Oh Alright" Harry gave in as he dusted himself off.

"Holly!" An elf popped into sight and bowed in front of Lucius. "Show my guests into one of the wings and make sure they're comfortable and settled."

"Of course Master" the elf snapped it's fingers and their bags were gone. "Must follow Holly"

Lisa giggled and raced after the elf as it led the way, Harry stood rooted to the spot for a minute before following. Not sure if he should have said anything.

Getting settled in was easy, everything was unpacked and placed within the cupboards and thigs around the room. About an hour after they're entrance an argument had brewed up.

"Where is he father?!" Draco snarled, glaring at the older man. "Where is my daughter?"

"Draco?" Harry called out from the top of the stair looking puzzled. "What are you shouting for?"

"Oh, Harry. There you are" Draco seemed to calm down. "C'mon, get your things. didn't you relise you were in the wrong house?"

"Draco, I cant" Harry said as he glanced at Lucius who looked as calm and collected as ever, drinking a class of what looked like wine. "I told Lucius I'd stay here…"

"What?!..Why?!" Draco questioned, almost squeaking at one point. "Where's Lisa?"

"Here Daddy" the little brunette called out from behind Harry as she held a big chocolate chip cookie in one hand and crumbs covering her mouth and some on her cheeks.

"He asked if I'd stay… and.." Harry tried to explain without sounding as iof he were rejecting Draco.

"Son, he is only staying in the house, if you feel the need to be _close_ to him, then you can stay here as well, after all this is home to a Malfoy"

"No" Draco sneered, he collected Lisa and barged out of the house, nocking over an elf on his way. "I'll meet you on the beach tomorrow or something"

"Oh dear" Harry said as he sat down on the couch next to Lucius as they watched the sun set through the large glass windows. "I think I upset him"

"Tell me mister Potter" Lucius began as he handed Harry some wine. "Why are you spending holiday with my son…Should it not be the little mud-blood girl?"

"don't call Hermione that" Harry snapped taking a sip out of the glass. "She's the one who booked the holiday and insisted I not be on my own"

"Oh, I see" Lucius did not sound convinced. "Well, I must be off. I need to run a few errand tomorrow, We'll to lunch okay?"

Harry nodded absently, that was of course when Lucius kissed him on the cheek that Harry was alert.

When Harry regained from his shock, he tried to confront Lucius but the man had left long ago.

"Holiday from hell" Harry joked to himself before he too, turned in for the night.

He next Morning, Harry explained the situation to Draco and the little chance of refusal he could propose to Lucius. He didn't mention the kiss, thinking it to be some sort of a thing that they all did, after all He'd seen Draco do it…

"Well you could come over a few night after he's gone to sleep…." Draco said, he didn't like the idea of Harry with his Father.

"Why do you not like him?" Harry asked. He had called something of a truce with the man, after the war. Lucius _did_ save his life during it. Harry had even testified for Draco.

Draco was on his feet within a flash. "He's a bloody murderer, He had my mother Killed!!"

"Draco, that wasn't him, I saw it" Harry tried to reason. He _had_ witnessed the murder of Narcissa Malfoy. He was also the one who killed Severus Snape. Something he never meant to do.

Lunch with Lucius was…exotic. For starters it was salad, and the main course was Lobster. Something Harry had not had before but it tasted delicious. Especially dipped in butter. For desert, Lucius just had aged wine while Harry had ice cream.

".." Harry began but Lucius insisted on first names. "Lucius…What do you do here all day long?"

"I usually read," Lucius said as he watched an elf clear the table. "and Drink Wine"

"Do you live here" Harry asked, after all Lucius Malfoy was pretty much dead to the world.

"Oh no, I live in Malfoy Manor" Lucius replied softly.

"I thought Draco lived there…"

"the place where my son lives in only a Malfoy estate. It is not Malfoy manor , whoever much he may wish it to be"

2so you're here to relax and stuff?"

"you ask an awful lot of questions" Lucius chided as he gave a rich masculine laughter.

"I..I'm sorry," Harry apologised, blushing a little.

"why the sudden interest in me?" Lucius asked as he approached Harry. "I thought you were with my son"

"I…I'm not…It's not simple.." Harry saw no reason to hide it. Lucius already suspected it and seemed to know the vile secret….

"I see" Lucius only said as he took another sip of his drink.

"look, what do you want from me?" Harry asked almost irritated.

"Want.."

"ever since I got here, you've been watching me and..and.."

Lucius was stop so close now, they're knees were almost brushing and Harry had a clear view of the clean shaven face, the Adonis body that was structured too much like a god…

"this is an old routine, talking me into submission with your charming friendliness and I think you're full of shit" Harry said,…or would have said if he had not been kissing the man.

"You not kissing back" Harry said softly as he leaned into Lucius.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else" Lucius whispered into Harry's ear as his long silky blonde hair tickled Harry's arms.

"Mm" Harry was a little too lost in lust..desire..Love?

As they left the dining room, passed the living room and left for one of the wings, one of the portraits watched silently. A small smile on the face, a sad smile. The black haired man looked around the empty room before disappearing away once again.

That night, Draco and Harry met outside on the beach where the water was cold and the moon was out.

"Draco.."

"Harry, where've you been? I was about to leave"

"Oh Draco," Harry began. He couldn't do it anymore. "We've got to stop this"

"What?...Why!?" Draco asked puzzled.

"Because it's wrong!" Harry replied in a pleading tone. "She's my best friend!!"

"No, Harry please" Draco was also pleading. "I _love_ You!"

"oh please, you say that just lie everybody else, to control me, to have some sort of an attachment to me…You've got it so easy. A wife, kids, relatives and many smiling friends. If I stop this…This _arrangement_ we have, it ruins the cosy set-up and you have to0 look outside and you daren't do that because it's far too risky, and it would mean that step to becoming a gay man which your not!"

"Who says?"

"Of Draco, Draco" Harry sounded almost loving. "that ring tells me so"

An elf was hiding in the bushes. It had been sent to deliver a present from Hermione to the two _friends_ but it was frozen in place with shock.

There was silence for a little while, during which the elf thought the two men were kissing.

"Your not gay" Harry went on at last. "your not even Bi. The labels don't figure with men like you. Your just a married man who just happens to have stumbled on an incredibly convenient way of getting his rocks up twice as often without actually having to think yourself an adulterer."

Draco was about to retort but Harry was not done yet.

"you run no risk of me ever making demands you _know_ how it would make me look to the entire world!"

"and do you?" Was Draco's reply.

"what?" he asked almost incredulously.

"Want me full-time?2

"have I ever implied that I did?"

"no, but that's because you've always been so brilliant about it. I mean you could have made my life hell but you never made a demand. It must've crossed your mind at one point though"

"oh Draco, please just let me go. We have to end this now!"

"you've found someone else haven't you?" Draco accused. "It's Wood isn't it!?!"

"and since when do you have dibs on me?!?" Harry suddenly snarled. "you've always had Hermione, you've _always_ had someone else!"

"I sensed it the moment we got here!"

"Draco?2

"Oh Merlin's beard, You _have_"

"I have not!"

"you've got no idea how I feel, you think it's just all about sex!"

"And isn't it?" Harry retorted. He was angry.

"only because it's all we have time for!" Draco almost sounded angry but he was still anchord with sadness and desperation. "I've been dreaming about this holiday with you!"

"oh yes, with your children and father. How wonderfully fantastic!"

Then Draco broke down and wept. The first time Harry had ever seen Draco this distraught was at his mothers funeral.

"Stop it!" Harry urged. "oh please, I had no…Draco, please you'll set me off" Harry laughed awkwardly. "oh please Draco, here. Shh"

Gradually the tears and weeping sounds subsided. They were replaced by kisses and a low moan, and the elf was unfrozen from it's place of hiding by disgust.

The crude little elf raced away silently and from a safe distance she apparated away to her mistress.

"Master Master!!" It screeched as it came to a halt in front of Hermione.

It told Hermione everything. Replaying magically. The expressions changed on her masters face as they turned fiery red with anger.

Hell hath no wrath like a woman's scorn.

For three months Hermione made Draco's life hell. Sending him howlerss almost daily. She took her anger out on her husband but not on harry. Never on harry. She blamed herself sometimes, thinking she pushed them both too much untill they were tieed of her…and rthen Draco's birthday had come. Hermione had appeared on his doorsetp with red blotchy tears and slapped him sharply, however things were all back to normal after that…though Harry was never welcomed into they're house again.

"Stupid child" Lucius almost seethed when harry had turned up at the mans gate, tears streaming down his face. "I told you Draco was a fool to have gotten married with a mud blood!"


	2. OTHER VERSION! THE DIFFERENT BITS!

"Sir, you couldn't look any better" The mirror replied. Harry usually argued with the mirror because they never seemed to agree on what tie to wear or how he should get his hair cut. Which he still hasn't got.

"Well, time to get smashed and ignore the magically enhanced boobs being stuck in my face...hopefully I don't mistake them for someone's arse"

"Just because you don't appreciate such things" The mirror somewhat snorted just before Harry walked away somewhat waving.

The long night was murder. For a gay man at least.

The women wearing hardly anything flounced about, giggling shrilly as the men around hooted and spilled drinks all over the place.

That wasn't all, the men had all 'fucked off' and had left a drunken mess names Draco with him. The fiancé to his best friend Hermione.

'With great power comes great responsibility'…so what exactly came with a drunken mess??

Trouble!

"Is this some kind of a stag night thing, because if it is you can just shove it where th…."

It was the first time Draco Malfoy had kissed him to silence him. The young blonde usually preferred to hex and punch or throw something, but this time he kissed. On the lips, lovingly for a few minutes before the need of air became too great.

-----------------

"what ever you bloody prat" Harry coughed as he followed the young blonde up the stairs.

"how long will you be staying" Lucius asked as Harry reached the top stair.

"Two weeks Hermione said" Harry replied before walking away but he caught Lucius next comment.

'Bloody Joy'

That afternoon after Harry had a nice soak in the large bath, dinner was served. It was quiet and very tense. Harry felt awkward eating as Narcissa glared coldly at him and pointed out every wrong thing he did.

"A sophisticated man always knows which fork to use for his salad" she pointed out in almost a sneer as Harry picked up a fork to eat his beginner.

Harry had sighed and picked up a knife to butter his bread for his main course when Narcissa once again spoke.

"Draco dear, does you friend have any table manners at all?" she asked slyly to Draco as he sighed and looked over at Harry.

"For the love of..."Lucius muttered. "Narcissa, shut up and let the boy eat with his own free will!"

"why I never…" Narcissa began. "how dare you shout at me you great brute!"

"Brute? don't flatter yourself" Lucius snarled maliciously

Narcissa gave a sharp humph before throwing down her knife and fork and storming out, still glaring at Harry.

"Father, that was unnecessary" Draco said as he too stood and walked out after his mother but with more grace and less temper.

Harry silently ate his meal as Lucius just drank some wine and observed him eating.

"Sorry about my wife" Lucius said as he refilled his glass with rich textured ruby red liquid. "She's gone round the bend"

Harry had a sudden urge to laugh but he chose not to, nodding politely. "It's alright, I wasn't really taught to use silverware properly"

"It's not the silverware" Lucius replied as Harry finished his plate.

"I don't follow" Lucius filled Harry's glass and continued.

"she just doesn't like you" Lucius replied, swirling the contents of his glass around. "She hates your guts"

"but I've never done anything to her…" Harry began.

"It's not what you did to her but what you generally do"

"She hates me for flying around on a broom catching little golden balls??" Harry asked confusedly.

"no, she hates you for becoming head of the Black family and she resents you for helping clear my name in the Wizengamot hearing of Death eaters."

"Why?, isn't she happy your not rotting in Azkaban?"

"My wife doesn't love me, no the way you think so anyway. She loves me when she needs money or some publicity but the rest of the time is filled with hate"

"I'm sorry…" Harry said, not really sure how he should reply.

"don't be, it isn't your fault she's a self-deluded whore" Lucius said before refilling his glass once more. "Tell me, Why is it that your on holiday with my son in the house of a Malfoy?"

"Oh, it was Hermione Idea"

"Why isn't she here with him?, They're still together are they not?"

"yes, yes" Harry quickly said. " Hermione just thought I needed a vacation and since Draco was coming here to relax she thought it'd be convenient"

"She wants you to be friends?"

"Well yes," Harry admitted before drinking the wine poured out for him. "We are friends…"

"You don't seem it.."

"No, no, we are. he's helped me decorate my house and stuff"

"that's not what I meant" Lucius said as Harry drank the contents of his glass.

"then I don't understand what you mean " Harry said feigning confusion.

"you seem a little too close to my son to be friends." Lucius pointed out before filling Harry's glass again. "I can understand someone like Blaize Zabini coming on vacation with him but not you"

"Why not??"

"your not the type to become friends with little snots like my son" Lucius calmly stated.

"he's not a little snot!"

"so you even defend his honour" Lucius chucked, his rich voice filling the atmosphere.

"Well he's my friend" Harry said softly, blushing slightly.

Having this man sit before him drinking luscious red wine and talk smoothly to him was unbearable. The custom made silk shirt, spun from the finest thread around hid nothing of the Adonis body. Long blonde locks, carefully adjusting itself every now and then at Lucius' every move. The strong hands that softly gripped the thin and fragile glass so firmly. The way the aristocrat held his strong body, the mysterious yet lustful gleam in the mans stainless steel eyes. The way he dipped his pinkie to the wine before he tasted with his mouth to the rings that gleamed from his hand.

Everything about the man, Harry found was seductive. Sinfully so.

"Tell me mister Potter" Lucius began as he finally placed his glass atop the table covered with fine cloth. "Why are you spending holiday with my son…Should it not be the little mud-blood girl?"

* * *

"It's Wood isn't it, he's been hanging around like a houseless elf!"

"no, it's not Oliver"

"So who is it then?," Draco asked almost angrily. "I've sensed it ever since we started this holiday!"

"Draco?"

"Oh Merlin, you have!!" Draco accused.

"I have not!"

"you have no bloody clue about how I feel do you" Draco demanded forcefully. "You think it's all just about sex, don't you??"

"And snit it??" Harry asked back with just as much force.

"only because it's all we have time for, I mean I've been looking forward to this holiday so much. I imagined us lying there on the beach together like lovers. Like a real couple!"

"A real couple, yeah right" Harry drawled. "with your father and mother who happens to hate me, what a dream holiday. I can't wait to do this again!"

Draco broke down and wept silently.

Narcissa pulled away from the stone bricks looking flushed with anger and somewhat green with sickness. Her eyes wide open and her ears sharp, she leaned once again to the wall.

"Draco, please. Shh, here…"

Silence reined for a short moment before Narcissa made out the sounds of kisses and then a sudden loud groan.

Narcissa pulled away sharply, before fleeing from her spot with disgust painted across her face.

She almost looked like a ghost, rushing through the halls in the dead of night with a plain white night gown and bright almost luminous blonde hair.

The next day, Harry did almost everything to avoid Draco short of using his invisibility cloak and the only things he looked forward to was swimming in the sea, relaxing in the garden and the lunch Lucius had promised.

Of course whenever the man came into his thoughts he'd remember the slight brush of lips across his cheek and then he'd forget his surrounding and usually make himself look a right mess in front of whoever was there. Harry was reading a book in the middle of the garden when an elf wandered past singing loudly as if he were on stage in a famous London theatre.

After the little creature had left Harry laughed to himself. An elf who liked opera. It was more bizarre than Dobby.

It was the fourth day of the holiday and Harry had enjoyed most of his time here. Slowly making his way to the dining room for lunch, Harry was greeted with an empty room occupied with only an elf.

"M-master Malfoy wishes for you to follow me sir" the little wrinkled thing shrilly spoke.

"erm...sure" Harry replied and soon enough he was following the tiny thing around the house. Dreading that Draco wanted a talk with him but it wasn't Draco who sent for him.

They came to a sudden halt in front of magnificent wooden doors. The elf knocked lightly against the wood and the rich voice that Harry had been dreaming off replied.

"enter"

The little elf waved Harry in before disappearing out of sight, bounding off into the distance.

"H-hi," Harry smiled before blushing and mentally hitting himself. "I mean hello"

Lucius laughed at Harry's embarrassment.

"Hello yourself," Harry blushed before stepping fully into view. "Today was lovely so I decided we should have lunch here"

The tall blonde was sitting atop an angelic white chair next to a matching pair of chairs and a small table.

Harry almost rushed forward but calmed himself before taking a seat.

"I heard you laughing in the gardens yesterday," Lucius informed. "I wonder what was so funny, especially when you were there on your own"

Harry nodded numbly. "how do you know??"

"One of my elves informed me" Lucius replied coolly as he offered Harry some drink.

"Yeah," Harry almost snorted disbelievingly. "well one of your elves loves opera and he skipped past me singing"

Lucius laughed again as the food arrived. "that Is interesting, I must look into that"

The lunch was wonderful, the food was delicious, the weather was brilliant and his company was astonishing. Soon after the main course was done the dessert arrived. Ice-cream

"So, what do you do now?" Harry asked as he watched a foreign spoon dip into his dessert and scoop a small amount of the cool sweet.

"You know Mr. Potter" Lucius huskily said before holding up the ice-cream loaded spoon. "You ask to many questions"

"Well you don't talk enough, I mean come on what kind of a guy are you?" Harry snorted. "inviting a guy to lunch but keeping as silent as a false stone gargoyle?"

Harry sneered, turning his head away from Lucius to the beautiful plains before him. …or so he thought he would do in his head but instead his eyes were closed and he was now almost sucking on the offered treat.

Next thing Harry knows, He's straddled against the wall with Lucius trailing kisses down from his cheek to his neck. "You had some food there"

"liar" Harry had just said before the two men met lip to lip for a passionate kiss. Somehow during their kiss, Lucius had managed to either summon up a bed or transport them magically to a bedroom. Harry couldn't really tell the difference.

Unlike his first time with Draco, this one was less rushed and there was nothing awkward. It was more passionate, more intense...more everything.

Lucius body was not as godlike as novelty and mystery had first made is seem. For all his fashionable and expensive clothes, the man had just a small bit of thickness around his waits and a softness to his arse that was both assuring and exciting. Three hours later and the bed had certainly shook.

Harry was now laid next to Lucius feeling stretched, bruised and tasted all over. He knew his hair was more a mess than normal but Harry didn't care,

Lucius was almost twice the man Draco had ever been.

Tall, handsome, considerate, beautiful, loving, extremely attractive, rich. Mature, hot, experienced oh and did he mention stunning? (and big :p)

Then again all good things must come to an end…or in this case, must have something bad about himself…like his bluntness.

"Harry," Lucius whispered. "Your going to have to stop this little game your playing with the Malfoy men"

"I am not playing a game!"

"Harry, you sleeping with the husband of your best friend and now with that mans father who also happens to have a wife"

"How dare you, you're the one who seduced me into your ruddy huge bed!!" Harry screamed suddenly…or did in his head…

"It just that… I…It's not that simple" Harry replied almost insistently. "But I have finished with Draco, I talked to him two days ago…"

"Draco shouldn't even be sleeping around like his damned mother" Lucius almost sneered as he placed a strong hand on Harry's back and dragged his palm lower until it came to a stop on Harry's left bottom cheek. "My wife and I are about to divorce so I see no reason why I shouldn't but my son is a spoilt brat and he doesn't even deserve to be in your company"

"What does 'this' make us then?" Harry asked suddenly. "the same as what Draco and me are?"

"and what exactly ARE you and Draco?"

"nothing" Harry replied almost laughing.

"well If that's what you want 'this' to be then," Lucius stated sounding almost like Severus when Harry proposed that they be friends.

"no of course not," Harry answered, sitting up and looking down on Lucius. "Why are you divorcing your wife?"

Harry had a sinking feeling that told him that Lucius was leaving the elegant woman for him.

"too much questions Mr. Potter" Lucius joked as he pulled Harry down and looked at him in the eye. "But if you really want to know I'll tell you"

Harry blushed a little before nodding.

"Well she's been making some outrageous demands" Lucius began. "When we got married the black and Malfoy heads created a contract and whoever broke the rules would be disowned and banished and so forth but of course they are now dead and you came into heritage and was named head of the Black family due to the will of the last male of the black family, Your godfather. However since you are not directly of Black blood, Narcissa sees the contract as nothing and she sleeps around with the lawyers and judges and has been demanding Malfoy fortune be named hers and I be stripped of my Tittles"

"So she's using you?" Harry asked, looking a little shocked.

"Hmm, not in so many words but yes"

"what kind of a wife would do that?" Harry asked angrily.

"We never married for love Harry, Our parents wedded us for the purity as well as the wealth" Harry nodded understanding. After all during their last year in Hogwarts there was news of Pansy and Draco getting married. "you shouldn't worry, Your now the head of the black family and whatever she may think he contract is still in place so yes, she will be left penniless and with or without your consent she'll no longer be a Black.

"Oh" Harry didn't know whether to be happy for Lucius or sorry for Narcissa. However he had bigger problems to face.

------------------------------------------------------chapter 3=------------------------------------------------

Three days after the magnificent lunch, Draco approached Harry again.

"Hey," Draco softly called out as he sat down next to Harry in the library. "How are you feeling?"

The young blonde didn't care for answers, he just went in for the kill but it didn't work.

"Stop it!" Harry snarled as he roughly pushed Draco to the ground. "We're through, I told you that!"

Storming out of the room Harry headed towards the living room where Lucius was usually found patiently reading. He knew Draco wouldn't do anything in front of others, especially not his own father.

His luck seemed low as Lucius was nowhere in sight and Harry was now trapped in Draco's clutches on the large dark emerald green sofa.

"Oh Harry," Draco whined as he sat down once again next to Harry. "I know you love me, why else would you keep up this façade for almost a year?"

"DRACO MALFOY YOU FILTHY, DISGUSTING TWO FACED, CHEETING SON OF A CYCLOPS!"

"Herm!" Harry squeaked, ducking out of the enclosed Area. "It's not what you thin.."

"I'm not talking to you," Hermione suddenly snarled giving him a cold, dirty look. "You backstabbing little Fag!!"

"of course you not" Harry nodded solemnly and looked down helplessly as Narcissa and Lucius came into the room from different entrances.

"Ahah, so you've received my letter then" Narcissa asked as she approached Hermione looking gleeful and smug. "Poor girl, I never would have pegged Draco as his kind either"

A sneer was sent Harry's way who looked helplessly at Lucius who just looked patient.

"what is going on here?" He asked looking around the room from Draco to Hermione and then to Narcissa.

"Our divorce" Narcissa suddenly declared, summoning up an important looking scroll.

"The ruddy contract has been nullified and I am now in possession of everything!"

The gleeful declaration was short lived as Lucius didn't look impressed and summoned up his own set of scroll.

"I beg to differ" Lucius drawled and handed over his version of the contract as Draco began stammering apologies.

"I-I'm sorry" Hermione looked livid. "It just happened and ..and…"

"and again and again and again I presume right??" Hermione snorted. "what next, you slipped on a bar of soap in the bathroom and landed on his dick whilst he was undressing for the shower?"

"NOO!!!" Narcissa shrieked suddenly. "YOU CANNOT DO THIS!!"

"oh but I can, Young Mister Potter is head of the black family and he alone has the power to choose your fate" Lucius waved Harry over.

"Yo-You!" Narcissa stammered, pointing a gaunt finger at Harry. "You filthy half-bread, you've been sleeping with him as well haven't you?!"

Draco and Hermione both looked Surprised at the sudden accusation.

"No, I…" Harry looked helpless. "I don't know anything about this"

"disgusting filthy whore, don't you see that Lucius is only playing mind games with you?" Narcissa sneered throwing the scroll away from herself as Hermione approached the cowering Draco and slapped him sharply before disappearing into the green flames as Narcissa was left still glaring hatefully. "You'll pay for this Lucius, Mark my words. And so will you Potter!"

"Leave" Lucius calmly instructed as he held up his wand.

Lucius once being the right hand man to Voldemort knew many spells and was a powerful man, no way would Narcissa duel him. Especially not with Harry in the room.

Narcissa scornfully glared at Harry then at Draco and then marched into the open green flames muttering curses under her breath.

"Harry," A small voice whispered pathetically. "Tell me it's not true!"

"what's not true?" Harry asked as Draco approached him.

"tell me your no sleeping with him, tell me, please!" Draco whined, his eyes almost tearful. "you cant be!"

"Like you cant be sleeping around when you have a wife?" Lucius asked calmly as He approached the duo. "It's not like Harry is really with you now is it?"

"You, father how could you?" Draco asked, approaching steadily.

"Because I'm an old man and I need a replacement for Narcissa"

As soonas he had said those words, harry was stepping into he flames muttering Potter home'


End file.
